


Fun in the Rain

by dangerhumming



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hunith POV, Modern AU, Rain, kid! fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerhumming/pseuds/dangerhumming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Merlin entertains Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For my good friend Mackenzie, Happy Christmas dear! Also, I own nothing! And all mistakes are mine.

Hunith could not believe their luck. She used to take care of Arthur before Merlin was born but afterwards it was too difficult to handle them both. For Merlin was such a sickly baby and with his magic bursting forth in random, uncontrolled spurts it was a wonder any of them made it through relatively unscathed. The most surprising was how protective of Arthur Merlin’s magic seemed to be. On the really bad days it forgot Hunith was not a threat and sent her somewhere safe but always a couple miles away; but shielded Arthur in a protective golden bubble that catered to his happiness. While the magic reigned chaos and havoc on anything else, Merlin occasionally included. When Merlin was two, Uther got a new nanny for Arthur and Hunith moved in with her late husbands best friend, Gaius, and devoted all her time to taking care of Merlin. Unfortunately, the boys did not take to the separation well. Merlin would take to summoning Arthur at all random times. Whether unconsciously done or not, it lead to very serious explanations. Which led to scheduled play times and set weekends; but the more devoted Uther got to work the less time together the boys had. Finally, they had this weekend to be together.   
  
With Merlin pushing four and Arthur approaching seven it was a wonder they got along as they did. They worked wonderfully together. Whenever Arthur became crabby and troublesome Merlin would perform feats of magic to startle the bad mood out of Arthur. And when Merlin got testy, Arthur would simply hold him in his lap and explain all the big boy things he was learning in school. The look of wonder on Merlin’s face was something the always seemed to amaze both Hunith and Arthur himself. This time, it was Arthur’s turn to be upset. His father was suppose to spend the weekend with him but went on a business trip instead, and with no other options  on a nanny for the weekend, had reluctantly called Hunith. After ten minutes of solid silent brooding and several snide, “Shut up, Merlin”’s Hunith had all but given up on Arthur being pleasant at all. But not Merlin, he was more determined than ever to make Arthur smile. Any other four year old, well, any other non magic four year old, alright, anyone else except her son would have given up but not Merlin.   
  
He explained it to her in words should would never forget just a few months ago. “Arthur wants me to keep trying. He can’t say that he does but he does. Everyone he knows gives up on him but I can’t so I won’t. But he doesn’t know that I won’t so I have to keep trying to prove it to him that I am not going anywhere. Everyone leaves and no one puts Arthur first. But I do. He just has to learn that I do.”  
  
It was raining much more heavily now, a constant beating on the car. Hunith gazed back in the mirror to see Merlin opening the child proof window and letting the rain drift lazily in. He shaped the rain into two blobs that formed knights astride horses that readied themselves to joust each other. Knights and anything medevil was the quickest way to get Arthur’s attention. It took several rounds before the water knights exploded all over Merlin and Arthur causing Merlin to shriek with glee as more rain entered the car and entertained them for about an hour. Until Merlin was too tired to make the water dance and let all the water escape leaving everyone as dry as before Merlin opened the window at all. Arthur pulled Merlin close and began telling him about King Arthur of legend and Merlin his sorcerer before Merlin drifted off to sleep. Hunith exchanged a glance with Arthur conveying everything they could never say: Always put Merlin first.  

 


End file.
